


Date Night

by aidyr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff, mostly just catra being a blushy mess, nothing but fluff, well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: After the events of the season five finale, Catra and Adora finally go on their first official date. The two are inexperienced in love, but one thing is certain: they're chock full of love for one another. Overwhelming fluff ensues.Alternatively titled: Catra and Adora are both useless lesbians.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 244





	Date Night

Catra looked her reflection up and down. She was never one to worry much about her appearance, but today, she studied her looks with detective-esque scrutiny. Today was special.

Hair? Good. Clothes? Fresh as fuck. Confidence? A little shaky, but if there’s one thing she’s good at, it’s hiding her feelings.

She took a deep breath. _I can do this._ She told herself.

Well, It’d take more than empty platitudes to get rid of her nerves, but it’d have to do. No way was she screwing this up. Fake it till you make it, as they say.

She did a once over on her outfit one more time before heading out. She wore a red dress shirt, the very undershirt she’d once worn to the princess prom. The top few buttons were undone — so as to show off a bit of chest fluff and cleavage, though she’d never admit to it — the sleeves were rolled up. She wanted to wear the maroon pants which had previously paired with the top, but for the sake of mixing things up, she had (despairingly) decided to wear a fitted black skirt. Not entirely of her own volition of course, but when she asked Glimmer for outfit advice, she was all too enthusiastic about the idea of Catra in a skirt. Her immediate compulsion was to tell Sparkles there wasn’t a chance in hell. But when Glimmer said Adora would no doubt think it was beautiful… well… she had a hard time resisting.

Still, she was somewhat embarrassed.

Continuing on, Catra noted her shoes. Nothing fancy there. She’d wear a skirt for Adora, but she’d literally kill herself before sticking her feet in the feminine torture devices commonly referred to as _heels._ She trembled at the thought. Digressing, while she may not have planned anything fancy for her feet, her hair was another story. Granted, it was too short now to get too elaborate with. She still thought it looked rather nice. Simple, but nice. She had allowed Bow to give her a single braid which wrapped around the crown of her head, just above her ears. It was a little more… _pretty_ … than she was accustomed to. But wasn’t that sort of the point?

After doing the final check on her getup, she nodded to herself and once more repeated the mantra, _I can do this._

She shook off her nerves, and decided it was time to be on her way. She left her room and made her way down the royal halls of Brightmoon’s castle. When she passed Glimmer and Bow, they both whistled and smiled and offered big, stupid thumbs up.

They were lame as hell, Catra thought. But they were nice. She was working on being more open and honest with herself and others. So, though it pained her to admit it, she actually did enjoy the nerds and appreciated their support. She gave them a small wave, and walked away feeling a tiny bit less nervous.

The best friend squad had the strange ability to spread positive energy like a contagious disease.

She made her way towards the central entrance and prepared to meet Adora where she’d been asked to. Catra fished around in the pocket on her shirt to retrieve the note she had woken up to that morning, it read:

_Hey Catra ;)_

_Get it? Cause that’s the thing you say to me. Haha. Anyways, I want you to meet me in the royal gardens tonight at 8. Don’t bother trying to find me before then, I’m gonna be with Mermista and Perfuma. They both begged to help me get ready. I have a really nice night planned for the two of us, and I’m looking forward to spending some quality time with my girlfriend._

_Oh wow, you’re my girlfriend now. I still can’t get over that and it’s been WEEKS. Wow._

_Anyways. I’ll see you then._

_Love, your GIRLFRIEND, Adora._

It was probably the fifth time Catra had re read the note since waking up. Adora was such a dork. But, and it filled her gut with butterflies each time she remembered, Adora was _her_ dork now. She was still scared sometimes that she would wake up, and the past several weeks had been nothing but a wonderful dream. Or maybe… she had actually died when she fell off that thing in Hoard Prime’s ship and this was heaven..?

No… Catra didn’t think she’d be lucky enough to make it into heaven.

But! Now was not the time to dwell on that highly questionable line of thinking. She was going on her first official date with Adora and she needed to get her feline ass to the royal gardens ASAP. And so, she quickly began to make her way there.

* * *

It took all her willpower not to sprint to the gardens. It felt like forever, but eventually, she made it there at a leisurely pace. And the second she stepped through the gate, she was being tackled by an ecstatic blonde.

“Catra!” Adora gleefully shouted the catgirl’s name. Catra stumbled back and clumsily caught herself on the gate behind her.

Adora hugged her tight, and Catra grinned from ear to ear. Just a few months ago, this seemed impossible. But here she was, wrapped in Adora’s strong and loving embrace. Her chest swelled with comfortable heat.

“Easy girl,” Catra giggled. “I’m happy to see you too, but keep it in your pants will ya? We’ve been sleeping in the same room for weeks, it’s not like you missed me.” 

Adora rolled her eyes and pulled back with a playful smirk. She kept her arms around Catra, and spoke with misleading innocence, “Catra, we’ve spent soooooo long being at each other's throats. Any second I’m not kissing you is a second I’m missing you.”

“Woooow,” Catra drawled. She tried to seem unimpressed, but the blush which filled her cheeks absolutely gave her true feelings away. “Someone’s feeling cheeky today.”

“You think?” Adora smiled knowingly.

“Well I mean, maybe. I’ll know how serious you are when you hurry up and kiss me.”

Adora perked a brow, and smirked. “How could I say no to that?”

Catra replied with a suggestive little whisper and a flirtatious wink. “You can’t.”

As if to prove her right, Adora immediately pressed her lips into Catra’s own. Each and every time they’d kissed since defeating Hoard Prime had been like magic. A lifetime of pining after someone was an excruciating process, but if nothing else, if you do finally manage to kiss them, it’s absolutely breathtaking. Catra sighed happily into the kiss. Her arms drifted to rest lazily around Adora’s neck and she pushed herself up on her toes in an effort to get even closer.

Adora’s hands fell to Catra’s waist, and she too, tried to push their bodies even closer together.

Catra’s tail swished happily from side to side. She was so distracted, she hadn’t even noticed the low rumbling sound of appreciating which had begun to emanate from her throat.

That is until Adora pulled away and looked at her with wide, love-struck eyes. “Oh my gosh. Have I ever told you how damn cute it is when you purr?”

Catra could feel embarrassed heat creeping up her cheeks, but for some reason, couldn’t bring herself to care. “Sh-shut up,” she laughed lightly, and pushed Adora away. “I’m a lethal weapon.”

“You’re cute _and_ badass,” Adora complimented. “The best of both worlds.”

Catra hummed in response. “I… I guess I can accept that.”

Adora gave her one more little kiss, before finally stepping out of their embrace. Catra almost had time to be sad about the loss of closeness, but was immediately distracted by her first good look at Adora since arriving.

Adora was wearing a white blouse and high-waisted, black dress pants. Additionally, unlike Catra, she apparently possessed the willpower to suffer through high heels for the sake of an outfit. Not that it didn’t pay off. She was wearing a silver necklace which complimented her sapphire eyes extraordinarily well. And, to top it all off, she’d actually put on a little bit of makeup. Nothing extreme, just mascara and lipstick. Maybe a little blush. She looked gorgeous.

Catra blinked. “Wow… Um… You look _really _good.” She wasn't used to feeling so openly flustered. “Amazing actually. Like, pretty as hell.”__

__Adora smiled. Catra noticed a reddish hue come to her girlfriend’s pale cheeks and it made her heart skip a beat. “Aw, thanks. You look really nice too. And you’re wearing a skirt? For me?” She looked both amused and deeply touched._ _

__“A-ah… yeah…” Catra scratched her cheek and glanced sheepishly to the side. “Don’t blow your load or anything… Sp-Sparkles just said it’d look… pretty… or whatever.” She cleared her throat rather bashfully._ _

__Adora offered a genuine smile and nodded. “It _is_ pretty. You’re very pretty.”_ _

__Catra floundered. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. She tried to sort through her malfunctioning brain to find a single brain cell capable of saying something, _anything_ in response to that. But she couldn’t manage. Her usually smartassery was overpowered by her inexperience with positive feedback of any kind. “I… Um… Fuck.” She chuckled awkwardly, her ears twitching. “You’re r-really pretty too… But uh, I think I already said that… I-I mean not that it doesn’t need to be said twice but—”_ _

__Her stuttering was brought to a dead halt by Adora’s beautiful laugh. Catra quickly shut her mouth. “Sorry,” Adora apologized through happy giggles, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Just thought you should know.”_ _

__Catra nodded slowly. She needed to give her brain a sec to reboot._ _

__Lucky for her, Adora took the lead. She reached out a hand in invitation and spoke with years worth of built up love and warmth. “Come on,” she said, “I made us a reservation somewhere I’ve heard tons of good things about. No doubt better than what they served in The Hoard.”_ _

__Catra smiled, her tail once again beginning to swish joyously back and forth. She cleared her throat once more and eagerly took Adora’s hand. “O-of course,” she grinned, “let’s go.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> This is my second time posting this. Had to delete it the first time, my account was being janky. Anyhow. I know on my last fic I said I'd maybe write catradora fluff sometime soon. But instead I wrote it immediately after posting the last story. So lmao.
> 
> Behold: Catra being a disaster lesbian for over 1500 words
> 
> Edit: I posted this a few hours after Promise, so I wonder why it's being listed on my profile as an older work? Ao3 can be buggy sometimes I guess.


End file.
